Lorrain Blackvale
Princess Lorrain Elynn Blackvale (née Blackmorn) ''is the eldest daughter of King Jon I of Wolf's Crossing and Elynn Whitehall of Lordaeron. Often reffered to as '"The she wolf"' Lorrain is a passionate young woman with a good mind for warfare and politics. She was briefly married to Tytos Blackvale and became with child just two months before he was slain during the battle of Dawnshire. After Tytos' death, Lorrain became the first female head of the House of Blackvale, and retained her position as Royal Duchess of Rosegarde. Since the birth of their son, Tytos Charles, She is known by courtesy as the Dowager Duchess of Rosegarde ''or Lady Summer Hall in Stormwind. Appearance An attractive young woman of fair complexion with long, chestnut hair, often dyed black or blonde. In spite of her relatively small frame, she is quite well-endowed and seems content to flaunt it. She tends to favor dark gowns of silk and samite or exquisite corsets that have been tailored to accentuate her ample bosom. Of late, Lorrain wears little jewelery, save for the truesilver pendant on a silver chain around her neck and the earrings her late husband gave her. She still wears her wedding band, but rather than keep it on her ring finger, Lorrain has taken to wearing it on the chain around her neck. Her body is adorned with several tattoos and her entire back is a work of art, though it is seldom seen unless she happens to be wearing a backless gown. Just below her neck are the twin black wolves of her paternal house of Blackmorn, one on each shoulder blade. Her personal motto "Never surrender" is inscribed beneath it. Below that is a stunning depiction of the gates of Castle Blackmorn, her family's ancestral home, North of Lordaeron. Personality A clever young woman with a mind for politics, Lorrain is often considered too smart for her own good. A passionate young woman, she can be wild as the wolves her ancestors had taken for their sigil. Since she came of age, Lorrain has known many lovers and her promiscuity has damaged her reputation greatly. She is fiercely loyal to those she loves and treats an injury to them as if it were an injury to herself. More than once, Lorrain has spilled the blood of those who have wronged her and her loved ones. She is said to have personally gripped the knife that disemboweled Lord Edwin Tolvan during his brutal execution at Osric's Anvil. Relationships After all she has been through, Lorrain seldom allows outsiders into her life. She tends to treat her retinue as if they were family and Eira, the blonde-haired arcanist that has resided with her for quite some time is perhaps her closest confidant, occasionally sharing her bed as well. She has nothing but contempt for the Argent Crusade, an organization she views as cowards who stood by when Hillsbrad, Southshore and many other settlements perished beneath the might of the forsaken. She holds her Knights in the highest regard--none more so than Sir Varic Soren, who has defended her honor and her life on numerous occasions. The recent civil war in Wolf's Crossing and her Aunt's betrayal have left her embittered and unwilling to trust anyone. Though the two have been estranged for many years, Lorrain has recently sent word to her younger sister, requesting her to visit Summer Hall. Residences And Wealth With a sharp mind for finance, Lorrain has been known to employ various relic hunters and has made a great deal of coin through the auction of such relics in Stormwind. As Duchess of Rosegarde, Lorrain received a large portion of the town's income by virtue of her marriage to its first Duke, Tytos Blackvale. In addition to controlling the Blackvale treasury, Lorrain maintains a personal account with the First Bank of Stormwind and in recent years, has become a woman of modest wealth in her own right. As a result of her extensive travel, Lorrain has acquired property in many locations. While her official place of residence was the Tower of Rosegarde in Wolf's Crossing, Lorrain lives in permanent exile and privately owns the estate of Summer Hall within the walls of Stormwind. She also owns a number of modest apartments, cottages and hunting lodges throughout the lands of Stormwind, Dun Morogh and Surwich. Charity Lorrain has contributed to numerous charities since she came of age, and most recently, she has donated a large sum to the Stromgarde Relief Fund under the alias "Lady Summerhall" The relief fund was founded in the aftermath of the March on the Highlands. Despite her desire for the contribution to remain anonymous, Sir Charles Eastvale wrote a letter of thanks on behalf of the Duke and Duchess of Newcastle, and her name was added to the donor list. Trivia * Despite being admitted to the Stormwind Peerage by virtue of Summer Hall, Lorrain does not presently make use of her seat in Stormwind's house of Nobles, and has largely ignored the Kingdoms politics. * Lorrain has raised and trained several wolves during her time residing at Rosegarde, the eldest of which is said to roam the courtyard of Summer Hall to deter potential thieves and assassins. * After the Blackmorns were honored for their contributions during the Northrend Campaign, upon invitation, Lorrain attended King Varian's Court in Stormwind, where she is said to have had a brief, but passionate affair with the eldest son of one of Stormwind's Barons. * Her honour has been called into question on numerous occasions and one man even went so far as to refer to her as "The whore-princess of Wolf's Crossing" before his tongue was forever silenced by Varic Soren's blade. This was not the first time Soren was called upon to fight in defense of her honour. * Lorrain has gracefully accepted her exile in the interest of her son's safety, and because of this, Michael Blackmorn has not only restored the child's title and inheritence, but named him his successor until his own marriage produces a male heir. Full Biography http://wolfscrossing.wikia.com/wiki/Lorrain_Blackvale Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Wolf's Crossing Human Category:Hunters Category:House of Blackmorn Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:House of Blackvale Category:Wolf's Crossing Peerage Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Willowbrook Hunt Club